1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for measuring objects, and particularly to a system and method for positioning a portion of an object to be measured.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. Generally, an engineer will use an image measuring machine to obtain an electronic image of an object. The image is stored in a computer and may be shown on a display device, where a program is used to determine precision of the object according to pixel data in the image.
A charge coupled device (CCD) lens of the image measuring machine is connected to an image adapter card of the computer. The CCD lens, which has a focusing function within a fixed capture area, is used to capture images of the object. At present, if a portion of the object needs to be measured, the CCD lens of the image measuring machine is moved to focus onto the measured portion manually, so as to capture the image of the measured portion of the object. However, if an object has two similar portions to be measured, and the two similar portions are adjacent to each other, it is difficult to focus onto one of the two similar portions accurately by manually moving the CCD lens.